After Tonight
by MischeivousSorceress
Summary: Contestshipping one shot, After Tonight follows a conversation May and Drew have after she beats him in the finals. Edited for a more romantic conclusion, then the anime series. Rated K because it's very basic, and not detailed as much.[Spoilers included]


_Hey everyone, in case people don't remember me, I wrote, and still am writing "Waiting For Tomorrow" A contest-shipping fic I posted a while ago. Sorry that I haven't been updating (I've been editing alot, so you wouldn't find it boring!) But, for those who have been waiting for the second chapter, I'm pleased to say I'm half way done, lol. But in the mean time, here is one of my very first contest-shipping fics I wrote at the beginning of this year. It takes place after May beats Drew at a Grand Festival. People who watch the undubbed anime series should be aware May had already beaten him, you can say this one-shot fic is the contest-shipping version, edited with a better finishing touch then last time, lol. Enjoy! _

_After Tonight_

A worried expression crossed his face, is this really the end? What now? As expected, he knew it was only a matter of time before she came through, a worthy and spectacular battle indeed. He watched from a distance as friends and fans gave her flowers and chocolates. Drew hesitated, what was he going to give her? A rose? He frowned, as if a rose was good enough, he'd have to think of something quick. Too late, as soon as the crowd vanished, she turned and spotted him standing hopelessly by himself.

"_What now_?" he thought, feeling a little silly.

Drew knew too well she'd be upset if he didn't give her anything, after all, they've been rivals for a very long time. May seemed nervous, but just about impatient, waiting for something.

"_Waiting for me no doubt_" Drew thought again, hands in his pockets.

May stared after him, a frown beginning to form. She was becoming rather irritated. Drew loved it when she got angry. To him, it's what made their relationship more or less breathtaking, or in other words, he yearned for her attention. Whether she was raging in fury or giving him a compliment, any kind of reaction was fine by him.

"So?" May started, snapping almost. "How'd you think I went back there? If you don't mind me saying, I've definitely won fair and square this time!"

Drew shrugged, "Sure you did" he answered calmly, a smirk forming. May stared at him again, this time her face was anything but nervous. Drew chuckled and walked over to her.

"You think after all this time I haven't noticed you?" he asked softly. May seemed startled by his comment, but blushed and turned away, "That's not what I meant!"

"Of course it isn't" he replied, smirking.

There was a long pause, neither one making any attempt of starting a conversation, wondering what the other was thinking. After a while, Drew finally began; "But that last attack got me by surprise" he said at last. May turned to him, but said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"Are you going to let me do all the talking? Or do I?" Drew asked.

May hesitated; "Is that all?" she whispered. Drew started to feel uneasy, soon he'd have to explain to her that there was more, but of course, this had nothing to do with their battle. He had secretly grown attached to May, this was obvious. He was very sure of his feelings, and May's for that matter, but it wasn't fact, not yet.

"What is it you want me to say?" he asked finally. May looked over at him, smiling.

"You know; all those roses you gave me? I always knew they weren't for my pokemon. But I could never be sure; you always said things afterwards that keep me guessing"

This time, Drew blushed and looked away as May watched him curiously, waiting.

"May-" he began, eyes closed, feeling an urge to suddenly run away; "_What if I_ _sound stupid? What if she laughs? I'm confident about it, but what if_?" May stared with impatience, her sapphire blue eyes watching, urging for him to continue.

"I-I think you're a great co-ordinator!" Drew at last told her. May was uncertain how to respond, it didn't seem like the answer she was looking for, well, not quite. Drew felt this; he knew exactly what she wanted to hear, sort of. He didn't know how someone like himself can feel so sure, yet unsure…is that even possible?

May's expression wouldn't make up its mind, whether to look cross, or delighted!

"Thanks" she answered coolly, after much thought. Drew flipped his hair, smirking knowingly. There was no way he was going to make it easy for her either. And it saved him the embarrassment and opportunity to admit his feelings.

"Of course, that doesn't make you the best. You're great, but not fantastic" Drew informed. May raised her eye-brow, "And I suppose you are?" she answered hotly.

Drew smiled, "You tell me? What do _you_ think of me?" There, he said it, the one question he had been dwelling on for years and had been so confident about, but like May, she kept him guessing as well.

May turned pink, growling with her hands on her hips.

"That's not fair. Don't you _dare_ ask me that same question!"

"Why? I said you were a great co-ordinator didn't I?" Drew answered arrogantly.

May paused; "Yeah…but I-" she fiddled with her fingers, wondering what to say next. As Drew waited for an answer, he stared into the ocean, the full moon reflecting on the waves. "_It not like you have feelings for me or anything? Right_?" he thought, "_Or have you finally realised_?"

"I'm…I'm not sure that-" May began stuttering, her words becoming unclear. Suddenly a small crowd of people emerged from out of the pokemon centre.

One of which carried a Pikachu on his shoulder wearing a cap, the other was tall, tanned and seemed to be the oldest. The last, was of a small boy, no older than 8 years of age. May turned, almost startled to see them.

"Drew?" the boy wearing the cap spoke first, "So I guess she finally beat you huh?" he said, almost delighted to be saying those words. Drew flipped his hair, annoyed at their presence; he wanted May to him-self.

"Yeah, so, that doesn't make her any more special" he told them. Max frowned, crossing his arms; "Some things never change" he said quietly. Brock shook his head knowingly; "By now, you would have at least thought she _was_ special?" he said a matter-of-factly. Drew made no effort to reply, to Brock's frustration.

"Guys, it's alright!" May told them, but not before facing Drew and giving him an annoyed look; "What do you mean I'm not special?" she asked hotly.

Drew flipped his hair once again, before turning his back; "I've already given what you've wanted to hear right?" he said, smiling, but secretly irritated.

"Drew?" May began slowly, but he was already walking away from her;

"Whatever you wanted to say can wait till next time, I'm sure you have something on you're mind" he answered, hands back in his pockets. May watched him go, feeling dissatisfied while secretly fuming with anger on the inside; "_He didn't even give me_ _anything!_" she thought furiously.

Ash put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it! C'mon, let's get some drinks! I'm sure he thinks you're worthy. He just doesn't like to admit it" he said encouragingly. May didn't answer, what she really wanted to hear was of other importance. Somehow, tonight wasn't as satisfying as she imagined it to be, or wanted. May wondered if Drew was thinking about it, thinking about what could have been a night to remember. Slowly, but sadly May followed her friends back into the pokemon centre, how was she suppose to know when the next time they will meet? If anything, some would presume there was really no point of meeting again. She defeated Drew, the most worthy co-ordinator of all time. May swayed side-ways, it was very late, and she was exhausted. She decided to think about it in the morning, after all, Drew gave her a headache.

* * *

Drew walked along the beach alone, thinking to himself. That didn't go so well did it? If it wasn't for May's little friends, he would have at least got something out of her. Unfortunately, as reality seems, _he_ didn't get anything. But what would she say? That he'd always been one of the best coordinators around? That much he was sure May knew already. This information wasn't new to him at all. Not that he was being arrogant or anything right? Drew couldn't help but feel a little disappointed; "Perhaps next time we meet, you'd say something" he whispered to himself. But will there be a next time? Come to think of it, May could be anywhere, travelling to a far distant country or heading home. 

"_Nice one, idiot_" Drew thought, "_How am I suppose to know where she'll be_?"

It was far too late to head back, and even if he did, what will he say? "_Hi, May, could you tell_ _me where you'll be in the next 5 years_?" he thought sarcastically. Yeah right. She'd think he was a stalker of some sort, not that he was in the first place.

"But wait…does _she_ think I'm stalking her?" Drew blushed; but seemingly in doubt; "I seriously hope not, that wouldn't look very well on headlines" he thought hesitantly. Surely they'd meet again. Besides, after tonight, their last encounter was definitely left unresolved. It was quite obvious now, in terms to his favourite rival. How fate forced them into directions they never imagined. How Drew was _more then willing_ to approach May on her first attempt at coordinating. How they winded up on a ghostly and hidden wildlife reserved island, separated from company and friends. Drew smiled knowingly; "No, our rivalry is far from over" he whispered, and now remembering, he reached for a smallish piece of paper in his pockets. And as he unfolded the carefully cut-out parchment, it read; "_Worlds Best Coordinating Instructor – certainly a great opportunity and ideal future career for…_"

END  



End file.
